The New adventures of Duck Dodgers book one
by Aura97
Summary: Revised version


Duck Dodgers Book # 1

An Enchantress in the fold

Prologue

August 7th, the twenty-first century. 353 years in the past. 11:50 PM, Long Island New York, Amityville.

Running through the darkened streets of the village, a teenage girl sped towards the old village park where she was supposed to meet her parents. Dressed in jeans, a lavender ti-shirt, sneakers, and carrying a blue backpack, she eagerly raced through the entrance of the park unaware that she was being perused. Deeper into the park, two people were also fleeing silently in the moonlight, man and a woman, the girl's parents. Her father spoke.

"Celia, how dare they capture her! She never did anything to deserve this!" He said. He had a set, grave face. Being in his mid-forties, the stress in his face gave the impression of looking beyond his years.

His wife turned to him showing equal stress and emotional deterioration.

"I Hope we're not too late."

She turned away to hide her anguish.

"I know he has gained strength and has anyone and everything that is willing to die for him is after us. We've got to do all that we can to protect our daughter."

They continued running determined to reach their destination. Celia's father turned to his wife and said

"We can't keep this up forever, I knew sooner or later this would happen. I'll have to hide her away for now-" 'NO!" He turned to his wife looking at her like she was crazy. "You can't do that Stephen!" She shouted as they ran. "Y- You just can't!""Now look, if there was an easier option, I'd take it. But" With a tone of defeat and bitterness,

"But there isn't"

He looked down at a long mahogany staff with a blue crystal no bigger than two man's fists. That he was gripping tightly in his hand. Surrounding the crystal was a silver ring with two teardrop shaped pieces of silver hanging from both sides of the ring that surrounded the crystal bouncing with each step he took.

His decision was made.

Meanwhile Celia, running hard through the park, stopped as she heard a twig snap. She looked around but it was too dark to see.

"Hmm, that's odd." She said.

Celia then did a very curious thing; she closed her eyes and opened them so now the glowed a bright blue and turned her head from side to side. Looking around for something, then she turned around and gasped. Her eyes now lost the glow, had a look of sheer terror flashed in her deep cosmic eyes and Celia took off running franticly deeper into the darkness.

A tall, gaunt, figure stepped into a beam of moonlight. He was a pale man in his adulthood, with short wavy silver hair and a wicked smile on his face. As he watched the girl fleeing from his presence, dark, misshapen figures crept closer. Some had a human shape, others didn't. One of the figures stepped out from the shadows and came up to his side.

"Well," Said the tall man.

"Mathsster," The hooded figure spoke.

"They appear to be alone; no one isth at their aid. "

The other man's smile deepened to a smirk, _it was all too simple _he thought. _Their overconfidence will surely cost them._

"Everyone isth in position and isth growing reshtless" His servant breaking his train of thought.

"Shall we strike my masthster?"

The tall man turned to his underling and shook his head.

"Patience Sylth, I like to play with my kill before I eat it."

He then looked in the direction of which he saw Celia running away from him.

"But soon," He Said. The man chuckled,

"Oh yes, very soon."

As Celia continued running she came across a clearing where she spotted two people jogging towards her, her Mom and Dad. Elated, at finally finding them she began to run but quickly stopped.

_Something is different,_ she thought.

_Why do they look so tired and stressed out to the max?_

"Mom, Dad? What's going on? That guy is chasing us again!"

Her parents looked insanely relived to see her and somehow much older. "Oh my Pooh Bear," Said her mom. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Celia looked confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who hurt me?" Now her parents were confused. "But you were captured, we got a ransom letter for you from- well that's not important now." Her father said grimly. Her mother made a face, "So then how did you get here if you weren't caputured Celia?" "Oh I got a letter from you guys saying that I should meet you here." She wore a puzzled look on her face. "But I guess now, it wasn't from you huh? But then that means-"

Suddenly, her father aimedhis staff directly into Celia's face\. Hearing the chatter and deafening shrieks and wails of Requezza's force

"Look, Celia, we don't want you to be Mom and I really don't"

The blue crystal in the center of it started to glow a brilliant light blue.

"But-but why? What do you mean you don't want me? Don't you guys love me? What are you-"Celia tried to say more but she then felt like she was being sucked into the staff as her body started to glow blue until her silhouette could be seen. The pressure on her body wasn't painful, but a little uncomfortable."AHHHHH! No wait what's going on? You guys?!" then she was completely sucked in. Once inside of the gem, Celia tried to get out but she could only shake the staff violently, she was losing strength and her consciousness fast. She had to get out and defend her family. In a last desperate attempt to escape, she used her remaining supply of frantic energy to break out of her prison. But it only followed with a blast of blinding light and a man's howl of anguish and pain. _ Why did you have to do this? _Was her last thought, then everything went black.

Chapter one

_August 7__th__, 2353: The Twenty-fourth-in- a half century. 353 years later_

Some ware in outer space, a large blue and white rocket ship skimmed its way through the stars. Being ever so graceful as it swiftly evades asteriods in the asteroid belt before coming into open space. Further away, the planet Earth silently floats spinning in space as if it didn't have a care in the universe. But evil does strike this planet and many others very often, which is why the need for great heroes has always been around. Heroes such as Duck Dodgers and his Eager Young Space Cadet. This is where our story begins.

On the Bridge, Dodgers was sitting in his captain's chair and reading comic books. As usual, while the Cadet was typing away on his navigation computer completely aware of his superior slacking off. But after being of service to Dodgers for three years, he was used to his captain's stupidity, laziness, and cowardly ways. But somehow, the duck still managed to surprise him. Dodgers was accidentally frozen back in ye olde twenty-first century and was revived by Dr. I.Q. High and gave him the title as spaceship captain of the Galactic protectorate. Along with a state-of-the-art spaceship, and a bunch of super cool gadgets to use and of course a crew, the Cadet.

It was a regular slow day in space. Dodgers turned to his companion.

"Stho why are we going to Earth again?"

The pig replied.

"Well were supposed to sign wa-wa-wa-wa uh paperwork for patrols and the ship's inventory tra-transport documents."

The duck was disgusted

"Ugh, again? You know, you would think they would at least think that HQ would be mindful of employee sthtamina and toleranthe for all of this "mandatory work" that they give usth." He shook his head. "Downright shameful if ya asthk me."

The Cadet cheerily shrugged. "Well, I-it's a living. And besides, the protectorate would never function without paper and computerized documents to a-c-c- keep things in order."

"Yeah I guessth." Said Dodgers returning back to back to his comics. He sighed "Just wish that there would be sthomething going on that would shake thingths up a little, you know? It can be so boring justht patrolling thspace and fighting the usual miscreants and yo-yos of the universthe. Action hungry studs like me are never meant to stick in a work rut, it does stuff to ya." He looked up to see the Cadet typing furiously, appearing to be in some sort of trance, no longer listening to the duck. Dodgers had to snap his fingers a few times before the Cadet came out of it. "I-si-sorry, it's just those buttons." He said, confirming Dodgers' assumption.

Meanwhile at Galactic Protectorate headquarters on the planet Earth, I.Q. was at his desk filling out paperwork that was stacked in great towering piles around him. "Will this accursed paperwork ever stop?" he sternly said to himself. The doors of the lab swooshed open allowing a mail carrier robot to hover into the room. "Dr I.Q. High, here is this morning's space mail." The computerized voice of the robot informed. The scientist briefly looked up. "Oh, thank you. Just leave it on my desk." As the robot complied it also said "A package has also arrived for you sir." It reached into the hovering mail cart and pulled out a long rectangular box and placed it in an open space on the desk. "Good day sir." And with that, the robot sped out of the room. I.Q. glanced at the package lying on his desk. "I guess a quick look wouldn't hurt." He had already gotten two of the stacks of paper done. After moving the papers aside and bringing the box forward, he read the return address.

**Amityville Historical society, Amityville, Long Island New York. **

A note was inside when he opened the package. It read: "_Dear sir, I am the president of this distinguished historical society and it is always a duty of this organization to discover and learn about the wondrous past years of the village of Amityville. During a walk through Pershall Park, I came across a most peculiar artifact that looks to be at least oh, 350, 53 hundred years old. Maybe even more. Anyway, there is something very odd about it when I first came into contact with it. I was hoping that you could at least try to provide me with a scientific explanation to this since I have heard of you dealing with many strange cases before, so I'm sure this wouldn't be a problem. I am hoping to get word from you soon whether it is an answer or a question._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jenner Foxx IV_

_Museum President _

Amused, he dug through the tissue paper and bubble wrap to find a long mahogany wooden staff with a big blue crystal with a silver ring surrounding it with two smaller blue crystals hanging on each side of it. Gingerly, I.Q. picked it up and turned it around in his hands giving it a good look over. Noticing the aged wood, he said to himself "It's definitely a few centuries old, but I don't see what's so-"Then for a brief moment the crystal seemed to begin glowing blue. The light fading in and out of sight. The scientist felt some sort of strange powerful energy before the light in the crystal faded all together. He was stunned, at least for a moment, before came over the loudspeaker. "Dr. I.Q. High, you are needed in treaty room 4C immediately!" He sighed. "This'll just have to wait." He carefully leaned it against his desk and giving the staff a final puzzled look, left the lab.

Chapter Two

"A-ca-Capitan, "Said the Cadet. We have pulled into orbit at Pl-Pl-planet Earth." "Well," Said Dodgers getting out of his chair stretching and heading for the hanger followed by the Cadet. "Better get to the shuttle then. The thsooner we get done with thiths, the thsooner I can take my nap."

Shortly after arriving at headquarters, the duos headed towards I.Q.'s lab to pick up their paperwork and were told to wait in his lab by one of the staff. "He will be back in just a few minutes. Until then, you may wait in his office." Dodgers shrugged still unenthused by the fact that he had work to do as he strolled into I.Q.'s lab. "Sure, whatever." They took their seats in the two chairs that sat in front of I.Q.'s desk which had a peculiarly large pile of papers in the center of it in the outgoing box. The duck whistled. "Alrighty Cadet, just remember our little system, whatever I don't get around to doing, you do all of it." His friend first eyed his own stack of paperwork then the Capitan's inwardly groaning. "I'll i-t-t-try to remember that sir." He said with a sigh. After a few moments of waiting, Dodgers got up and looked at the Cadet. "Well thisth isth boaring. Hey cadet, wanna play with sthome of I.Q.'s sthcience sthuff?" And with that, Dodgers strode around the lab looking for something to occupy himself with the Cadet Worrildy following close behind. "A-B-but Capitan Dodgers, are sure that's a Go-go-goo-smart idea? You remember what happened last time du-do you?" Dodgers paused as he remembered what had happened the last time he got into I.Q.'s belongings which resulted in either an explosion, his lab being a mess, or one time opening a vortex into a parallel dimension. And sure enough, he could almost hear the scientist screaming "**DODGERS!**" Returning to the present he faced the Cadet and said matter-of-factly "Well how wasth I sthupposed to know that liquid nitrogen actually explodesth when you drop it? Anyway I've learned my lesson." "Oh? Really" Asked the Cadet skeptically. "And wh-whu-what's that?" "Curiosthity almostht killed the pig. Causthe remember last time you almost got sthucked into that vortexth I made?" "I-i-it was one of the most hor-endus-dus-horen-d-du-most terrifying moments of my i-l-life sir." He said still terrified still about thinking about it. "Glad to hear that you're finally getting over that buddy! Hey what'sth thisth?" Leaning on a nearby wall was an old staff with a big blue crystal of some sort on it. Dodgers walked over to it with the cadet fallowing him. "Thsay, looksth like ol' I.Q. struck it rich. Look at the thsize of thisth gem!" Commented Dodgers. Cadet looked the artifact up and down being careful not to touch it. "A-ye-yeah, it does look pretty old, and valuable." The duck whirled around with a greedy glint in his eyes. "Did you just say the v word? I gotta get a closer look! Might be worth a few shackles at the pawn shop." And with that, he picked up the staff with his hands. All of a sudden the blue crystal started to glow, then shine a brilliant bright blue light. He felt a strange, powerful force pulsing through the staff in his now shaking hands and into his body. He gulped. "I have a very, bad feeling about this." The Cadet was also a little taken aback and scared. "A-C-C-Cap'n?" Suddenly the staff rose entirely on its own into the air taking the poor duck with it as it began to fly and jerk wildly around the laboratory knocking over testubes, papers, and furniture in the process. "**YAHHHHH!**" Dodgers screamed. "**HEEELP MEEEE!**" Running footsteps could be heard from the hallway until finally I.Q. burst through the door looking beyond aggravated and annoyed. "Will you keep it down, you're interrupting the peace-"Then he took in the whole scene. His lab a disaster area, Dodgers flying around on a staff desperately holding on for dear life, and the Cadet jumping and running after Dodgers trying to get him down. "…treaty" He said weakly. He soon noticed that it was the same staff that he had gotten in the mail earlier. At that moment, he was given another reason as to why that staff was so strange and unusual. As he was thinking this, the staff and the duck dropped to the floor where the Cadet finally caught Dodgers just had he hit the floor on his feet still holding the staff. The bottom of it hit the floor with a resounding clang and the blue light that had shone within the crystal shot out and flew up towards the ceiling some 40 feet in the air. As Dodgers, Cadet, and I.Q. looked on with curiosity and fear, the light began to extend and shape itself as it began to slowly fall downward. Nearing it's decent, it took the form of a human girl that was probably in her teen years. She had curly gold and brown hair, a lavender ti-shirt, slender, short, figure jeans, and a blue backpack. Her eyes were closed as if in a deep sleep. As she floated closer to the ground, Dodgers walked forward and shakily extended his hands and caught her. The girl felt weightless in his arms much to his surprise, at least until the blue glow soon left her body and gravity kicked in. "OOF!" Dodgers struggled and groaned under her weight as he tried to hold her up his eyes bugging out as sweat began to pour from his face. "What do kidsth eat thesthe days?!" His attempts to not collapse under the deadweight were not successful as a popping cracking sound could be heard indicating that dodgers might have thrown his back out and he crumpled to the ground still holding the girl. "Sth-sthtupid spine. Why didn't I lift with the legsth?" He moaned. It was only then when the girl began to open her eyes.


End file.
